


Rosie

by nylahvellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Pre-Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylahvellan/pseuds/nylahvellan
Summary: This is just a little pre-relationship drabble about my warden Rosaleen Cousland and Alistair giving each other nicknames and holding hands for the first time cause I'm a dork.





	Rosie

“Prince, come along.”

Rosaleen called out for her marbari, who was curiously sniffing at a rather dead looking bush. Prince whined in protest to his master's call, continuing to paw at the bush while Rosaleen stood, hands on her hips.

“Prince!”

“Don’t yell at the poor pup, maybe he’s found something interesting.”

“Alistair, don’t encourage him!”

Alistair diverted away from Rosaleen to kneel down next to Prince, who gave him a messy lick across his cheek.

“Look, now she’s yelling at both of us,” Alistair scratched the dog behind the ear, “Isn’t she grumpy today.”

“I heard that!”

Alistair turned, looking as innocent as possible, “Heard what? I didn’t say anything!”

Rosaleen rolled her eyes, “Alistair, were supposed to be hunting rabbits for Wynne, not poking around in dead bushes.”

“Perhaps he has found one and it’s hiding in this bush!”

Rosaleen’s soft footsteps were approaching behind him, made much lighter by her lack of armour. “I doubt it.” Rosaleen grumped, crossing her arms across her chest.

Alistair stood to nudge her in the ribs, “Hey! Lighten up! He’s only doing his duty as a loyal mabari.”

Rosaleen shook her head, but Alistair could tell she was fighting a smile, and the sight made his insides feel all funny.

Prince continued rustling through the leaves until the poor, half-dead bush was trampled into the ground. Finally, the mabari turned around, a dead lizard hanging from his mouth.

“Eeww!” Rosaleen stuck out her tongue, shaking her head vigorously, and Alistair reached to grab the limp lizard by the tail, holding it up in their view. “Prince! What are we supposed to do with that!” 

“Perhaps Wynne can cook it up for us.” Alistair offered, examining the little green creature.

“We can’t eat that! That’s disgusting.”

“Oh, you don’t know that! Wynne is a pretty good cook! I bet she could make it real tasty!”

Alistair delighted in the horrified look that came over Rosaleen’s face. He absolutely loved teasing her, she had the most adorable expressions.

“You can take it back to camp if you really want, but I will not be having any.”

“My lady, have you never had fresh lizard head and tail stew? When I was a new recruit the older wardens would make it all the time, and us younger ones would go chase down the lizards. After you catch a few, you cut off the heads and tails and throw them into a broth and-”

“Alistair!”

“Oh, come on Rosie!” Alistair laughed, tossing the lizard aside, “Only teasing!”

Rosaleen feigned a frown, throwing her fist up as though she was going to hit him. Alistair flinched, blocking his head from threatening fist, “No don’t hit me! I bruise easily!”

The expected hit never came, instead as Alistair lowered his hands, he was met by her angry glare, which was nearly just as frightening as her fist. Although, despite the scary look, Alistair could spot the humor in her lovely green eyes. He offered her a cheeky smile, and she surprisingly broke into a fit of giggles.

“See? I knew you couldn’t stay grumpy forever.”

“I wasn’t grumpy.”

“Yes, and my name isn’t Alistair.” he deadpanned. 

Rosaleen smiled, “Fine. Perhaps I was a bit grumpy. But I’m feeling all better now.”

“That's good. You were scaring all the rabbits away with that angry scowl.”

This time, she actually did hit him. “Owww!” Alistair complained, rubbing his shoulder where her fist had made contact.

“Now I feel even better.” Rosaleen giggled, marching off in front of him.

Alistair was quick to fall into pace behind her. “You’re just not very nice, are you?”

“What are you talking about? I'm very nice!”

Alistair chuckled, “Not to me!” 

“That's only because you’re mean to me first!”

“Me? I would never!”

Prince took off after a hopping white blur, bounding off into the forest. The two of them watched for a moment as the grass and leaves rustled around as Prince gave chase.

“Hopefully this time he actually comes back with a rabbit.”

“I'm sure he will, Rosie.”

Rosaleen shook her head, “Since when did you start calling me Rosie?”

“I dunno,” Alistair shrugged, “I just thought it sort of suited you.”

“Ah.”

“Would you...rather I didn't?” Alistair gazed sheepishly over at Rosaleen, who shook her head and smiled.

“No, I like it, actually. I was just thinking that my mother was the only one who ever called me that. But, I like it when you say it.”

The soft blush that filled Rosaleen’s cheeks was quite adorable, and Alistair could swear he felt his heart skip a beat or two. 

“But you can only call me Rosie if I'm allowed to call you Ali.”

Alistair chuckled, “I suppose that's a sacrifice I can make.”

“Or Alibear. That one is even better!

“Nope,” Alistair grinned but shook his head, “I'm drawing the line there, you will not call me Alibear!”

“Oh come on! It's cute!”

“Fine. If you're going to call me Alibear then I'll call you...Rosabean!”

The two broke into a fit of giggles, and Rosaleen’s nose scrunched, “Alright fine, not Alibear.”

Prince was trotting back, two limp rabbits held carefully in his jaws. “Good boy!” Rosaleen reached down to give her dog a scratch behind the ear. “We should get these back, before Wynne sends out a search party.”

“Yes, I suppose we should.” A sinking feeling came at the pit of his stomach. Having Rosaleen to himself was...nice. And he hated when those times had to come to an end.

They walked back, side by side, silently enjoying the company as Prince ran off ahead still carrying the rabbits. Alistair wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what. Something witty? A joke about darkspawn? Make fun of her mabari’s name? But whatever silly joke he was working up disappeared when her knuckles brushed up against the back of his hand, and lingered there. Alistair turned his gaze down at their hands, then up to her face. She was looking straight ahead, but her lips were turned up in a pretty smile. 

He hoped he understood this que right, otherwise this would be terribly embarrassing. He took a deep breath to try and calm his pounding heart and looked down at their hands again, watching his own fingers flex and reach for her palm. Carefully, he weaved their fingers together, closing around her hand. He could barely hold back his grin as she reacted in turn, her hand flexing and holding his tightly. 

Alistair marveled at the size of her hand. It was so much smaller than his, and warm, and surprisingly smooth for a warrior. Almost, delicate. He worried he was holding it too tightly. He might break one of her fingers, and she definitely wouldn't appreciate that. His grip started to loosen a bit, but hers only tightened, as if to reassure him. 

He looked up at her to see that delightful blush filling her cheeks again. She was smiling, ear to ear, and he realized his own cheeks hurt from his wide grin. She looked...rosy...and he chuckled to himself. The nickname suited her perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shares, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Open to any suggestions or feedback you'd like to share!


End file.
